Comfort
by GePotter
Summary: Situações trágicas nem sempre levam à tristeza e ao desespero. Situações trágicas podem levar à ótimos sentimentos.


James e Lily

Chuva. Trovões. Raios.

Nessa linda noite de sábado, não consigo ver o céu. Simplesmente por causa da chuva forte que está caindo desde ontem.

Já passa da meia-noite, e eu, Lily Evans não consigo dormir. Não por medo da chuva, mas por causa de uma aperto no peito que insiste em não me deixar respirar.

Sim, eu estou bem, mas existe uma certa angústia que me deixa desconcertada. Eu não sei de onde vem, mas eu sei que existe alguém precisando de mim, embora eu não saiba quem é e nem porque precisa de mim.

Estou no salão comunal a algum tempo, olhando pela janela, apreciando a chuva. Meus pensamentos vagam, sem aviso nenhum, para James Potter. Eu posso dizer que o odeio, mas isso não é verdade, eu realmente gosto da companhia dele. Seus olhos castanho esverdeados, seu cabelo indomável e seu gênio maroto. Com o passar dos anos, passei a gostar dele, não que eu não gostasse antes, mas eu amadureci, e seis anos depois, ele também.

Minha linha de raciocínio é interrompida, alguém está descendo dos dormitórios, mais especificamente do masculino. Encolho-me em uma poltrona e espero a pessoa descer.

James Potter vem descendo as escadas. Ele não parece bem. Seus lindos olhos estão vermelhos de chorar.

James não nota minha presença, ele se senta em uma das poltronas perto da lareira apagada, abraçando os joelhos, como se quisesse virar uma bola e sumir do mundo. Ele começa a soluçar e eu, de repente, me sinto desarmada, um instinto protetor me apossa e aquela angústia que eu sentia antes aumenta numa proporção enorme, não consigo respirar, eu só consigo pensar em como quero consolá-lo, como quero que ele sorrisse para mim.

Inconscientemente, minhas pernas me levam até ele. Sento no braço de sua poltrona.

— James? O que aconteceu?

Ele continua a chorar, e num ápice de coragem, me espremo ao seu lado, abraçando-o desajeitamente por causa da falta de espaço. Ele se aconchega nos meus braços, me dando um pouco mais de espaço, enquanto eu o nino fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos.

Aos poucos ele se acalma, porém eu não quero soltá-lo, fico feliz em constatar que ele se encolheu ainda mais para perto de mim, dando a entender que ele também não quer se mexer.

— James?

Ele funga e lágrimas silenciosas começam a escorrer pelo seu rosto bonito com mais velocidade e intensidade.

— Por favor James, me diga o que aconteceu. Eu não me sinto bem vendo você assim. Eu quero ajudar você, por favor.

Continuo fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos por mais um tempo até que ele finalmente responde com a voz embarganhada.

— Meus pais foram mortos Lily, acabei de receber uma carta dos meus tios.

Ele continua encolhido, cada vez mais perto de mim, mas eu não sei o que fazer, quando meus pais morreram James me ajudou, ele precisa de mim, e eu preciso retribuir, mas eu não sei como.

— Eu estou aqui James – e eu realmente não vou a lugar nenhum, não enquanto ele precisar de mim – não vou te pedir calma, sei que isso não adianta.

Continuei fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos, aos poucos o choro cessou e ele olhou nos meus olhos.

— Não me deixe sozinho, por favor – lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer pelos meus olhos, eu nunca tinha conhecidos os pais dele, mas vê-lo desse jeito partiu meu coração – você e os marotos são minha família agora.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum James – ele pareceu ter notado agora que eu o havia chamado de James e não de Potter.

— Quer dizer que eu posso te chamar de meu lírio agora que se acabaram as formalidades? – era impressionante como ele ainda conseguia fazer piadas, mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido.

— Não em público e nem em voz alta – sorri travessa e completei – Potter.

Ele murchou, mas seu olhos ainda brilhavam

— Acho que prefiro James.

— Eu até que gosto de lírio, não sei se você sabe, mas...

— … são suas flores preferidas, eu sei, inclusive, eu ia te dar isso no seu aniversário, semana que vem, mas eu não posso esperar, não depois disso.

Ele puxou um saquinho dourado do bolso e me entregou.

— Minha mãe me deu, ela disse que eu deveria dar ele a alguém que eu am... - ele se interrompeu – gostasse muito – corrigiu muito corado.

Abri o saquinho e derramei o conteúdo na palma da minha mão.

Um cordão de ouro agora jazia na minha mão, eu olhei para ele incrédula, levantei o cordão com todo o cuidado e pendurado nele havia um lírio de ouro.

— James! Eu não posso aceitar, por Merlin, isso é uma joia de família, deve ter muito valor.

— Mas é exatamente por isso que eu estou dando ele a você – algumas lágrimas escorreram – você é minha família agora, e minha mãe ia amar conhecer você.

Encarei o cordão, e olhei novamente para James. Ele parecia tão sozinho, tão triste que eu não resisti.

— Coloca pra mim?

Entreguei o cordão para ele e virei minha cabeça para o lado contrário para que ele pudesse fechá-lo, quando ele terminou voltei meu rosto para a posição normal e olhei para baixo para ver como ficava, e, de fato, combinou bastante com minha pele. Levantei meu olhar e vi que James também olhava para o cordão, as lágrimas ainda rolavam.

Puxei-o mais parto e o abracei com força, ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro passando os braços pela minha cintura, deixando claro para mim que ele não queria me soltar tão cedo, passei meus dedos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado e aspirei o cheiro bom que ele exalava.

— Você vai para casa? Sabe para o velório...

— Eu não sei se consigo, não sozinho pelo menos

Ele continuou abraçado comigo e eu nem me mexi, continuei fazendo carinho.

— Eu quero ir com você

Ele desfez o abraço, para a minha tristeza, e me encarrou.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, eu quero ir com você, quando vai ser?

Ele continuava a me encarrar, com um leve sorriso.

— Amanhã no início da tarde.

— Então você precisa dormir – me levantei e o puxei para o sofá maior, me sentei – deite-se.

Ele continuou me olhando como se eu tivesse caído do céu com quatro olhos e cinco braços.

— Lily...

— Vamos Potter, deite-se! – eu tive que usar minha voz mandona nele.

— Okay – ele se deitou com a cabeça no meu colo, tirei seus óculos e os coloquei na mesinha de centro, comecei novamente a passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos rebeldes, ele fechou os olhos e eu pude admirar seu rosto mais de perto.

James é o tipo de pessoa que não passa despercebida, ele tem um charme maroto que faz com que todas suspirem por ele, inclusive eu devo admitir. James conseguia ser maroto e, de uns tempos pra cá, ser responsável também.

Nesse momento eu soube, eu estou ainda mais, se é que isso é possível, apaixonada por James Potter.

Não sei quando eu descobri, mas sei que é real, que eu prefiro sofrer a vê-lo triste ou machucado, eu colocaria minha vida em risco, se isso fosse salvá-lo. Olhei novamente para ele admirando seus traços. Beijei sua testa de leve.

— Eu te amo Potter.

Pode ter sido só impressão minha, mas eu vi um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.


End file.
